Oral compositions containing triclosan are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,685, there is described an oral composition which includes an effective antiplaque proportion of triclosan in an oral composition. That composition is in the form of a tooth paste, gel dentrifrice, tooth powder, mouth rinse, mouth wash, tooth hardener, anticalculus composition, gum or lozenge. Such triclosan-containing compositions are known to exhibit an antibacterial effect in the oral cavity.
It has been found that the dentrifrice compositions heretofore known in the art are not useful as oral prophylaxis pastes (also referred to as "prophy" pastes). A main drawback has been that the prior dentrifrices contain low abrasive materials. This is because such dentrifrices are intended to be used on a daily basis. Therefore, prior to the present invention, there has not been a prophylaxis paste which exhibits antimicrobial properties and which is abrasive enough to be employed by the dental practitioner as a prophalaxis paste.
Therefore, a need exhibits for a prophy paste with acceptable abrasive qualities as well as antimicrobial qualities. The present invention, as will be discussed below meets this need.